1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door lock mechanisms, and, more particularly, to a low profile deadbolt assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keyed locks have long been used to provide security for residences and businesses. A keyed deadbolt assembly often is used to supplement the level of security provided by a simple keyed lock configured integral with a doorknob. A typical deadbolt assembly includes a keyed lock cylinder and a cylinder body that projects about ⅝ of an inch or more away from the surface of a standard 1¾ inch thickness door. In current deadbolt assemblies, the amount that the cylinder body projects away from the surface of the door is determined, at least in part, by the distance required to prevent the lock cylinder from contacting the side of the deadbolt latch. Also, such a deadbolt assembly may be considered aesthetically undesirable, and provides a large profile for tampering by a potential intruder.